Ghost
by Princess of Red
Summary: Mistress of Darkness, Cheri has chosen her wielder Lyn Potter turned Shihoin Lyn. At 11 years-old, she's been assigned to England to dispatch hollows, until she receive a shocking "invitation."


Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Bleach. Obviously!

Chapter 1

Six-year-old Lyn Potter sat in her cupboard. The Dursley's forgot about her again as they drove their precious Dudley to the movie theater for his seventh birthday. After that, she expected he would be receiving the biggest pile of gifts every kid could ever dream. Her eyes burned with tears of frustration as she was ignored once again. What could she expect? Then again the days she was ignored, she viewed as a day of relief. It was either do this, or do that, or she simply didn't exist in their minds. When they were reminded once again of her presence, they worked her until she practically fainted from either hunger, only receiving a break to use the bathroom or eat a piece of bread while they got the luxury.

She shook her head to clear her mind, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. What was the point in crying? She new that no matter how hard she tried to get them to accept her they would brush her aside for Dudley, hell even the neighbor's kids, who wasn't even related. A few months ago before Easter break Lyn had attempted to make the Dursley's a pretty egg she'd colored in. She tried her best and stayed in the lines and everything. Her so-called thank you was a sneer and ripping the picture to shreds.

"What's wrong with me? Why don't they like me?" she whispered brokenly.

What should she do? Would they care if she ran away? She already knew the answer of course, but was there any reason to hope that they would? If she did, where would she go? She curled up in her little bed and tried her best to sleep. There was nothing else she could do when the door of her cupboard is locked. She decided to close her eyes and hope that she slept without dreaming about that green color again, whatever it meant.

The next afternoon Lyn was told to work on the gardening. She put her long hair into a ponytail before going outside. After fifteen minutes in the hundred degrees weather, wiped the sweat off her forehead as she pulled another weed from the ground. It should be against the law at how fast they grew, but she thought she should probably be thankful, being one of the easier jobs she'd been given. She's experienced cleaning the garage under a day time limit. She almost cried in panic when the Dursley's came home from work and she wasn't finished with it. However the strangest thing happened. Just before the car pulled into the opening garage door, she'd opened her eyes and everything was spotless and beautifully clean.

"I still don't get how that happened," She thought to herself. "It was like magic." She cringed to herself. She'd said the "M" word. She looked around hoping that no one had heard her. The Dursley's didn't like such filthy language being spoken in their house. She pulled out another dead plant to replace it with a developing rose bush.

All this time she was unaware of a black cat with gold eyes watching her every movement from on top the Dursley's house roof. However, the cat decided to make herself known to the cute little girl. The cat had been watching the koneko for the past week to see why spiritual pressure was emerging from the house under orders from Soul Society, and after observation she could sense it coming from this girl. The girl's energy was not the only thing she'd observed from the house, but the family as well. What she saw made her fur stand on end at how angry she was from the treatment by her so-called family. Soul Society told her not to interfere or make herself known, only if there was danger. But what impressed her even more was how resilient the koneko was. The more she watched, the more she wanted to help, better yet teach her everything she knew. She wanted to make the koneko-chan hers. Her age was the perfect time to start training.

"There may not be any damn hollows around, but this certainly counts. Yamamoto, you bastard, you'd turn away someone in need like this? You better not when I'm done here," she thought. She hopped from the roof and landed gently to the ground so that a sound could barely be heard. It was however, loud enough for Lyn.

Lyn turned around from her spot by the garden after hearing a noise. Her eyes widened by the lovely black cat that came toward her.

"Oh, hello there. What are you doing here? I don't have any food for you, but I can go sneak some out of the refrigerator if you're hungry."

"Cute koneko," the cat thought to herself.

Lyn gasped in surprise when the cat shook it's head no in answer.

"Wow, can you understand me? My name is Lyn."

"I think I'll still call you koneko," the cat snickered to herself.

Lyn's response was a grin that only a cat could make. In fact if she remembered right Dudley watched Alice In Wonderland one time before Uncle Vernon made him turn it off for watching such rubbish. She'd seen a big purple cat give a funny-looking grin that was so wide, that it looked like he was planning something mischievous. The biggest surprise was when the cat came closer to Lyn and pulled out the last dead plant in the garden for her.

"Thank you." Lyn smiled.

The cat backed away and gestured with its tail for her to follow. If she was going to follow her decision to take the koneko with her, now was the time to act while it was growing dark. Lyn raised a curious eyebrow before turning back to the Dursley's house. She wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to follow. The cat watched her movements carefully to make sure she was okay after everything she'd seen. Lyn slipped off the dirty gloves and as she was getting up her shirt slipped off her shoulder.

What the cat saw made her want to hiss at how pissed she was by the bruise she saw. If the girl had been practicing any form of self-defense she could understand why, but she wasn't, so instead she came up with a different plan. A few hours could wait. She would stay to protect Lyn if she needed it for the next few hours the young girl would be staying in this house.

Lyn caught the cat in her arms after seeing it jump towards her.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight? You can stay with me if you'd like," She offered. She smiled happy when the cat purred.

The cat nuzzled into her arms. As long as she was pretending to be a cat she might as well act like it until she was time for her take koneko away. She would do it when everyone was asleep. And from everything she'd seen of the family, it didn't look like they'd be too heart broken.

Unfortunately the cat's hope that things would go smoothly was shot down. As she hid in the closet away from the family's sight. She could hear shouting from the oldest male of the house, she guessed was the Uncle Vernon that koneko spoke fearfully about before the the girl in question was shoved into the little closet and her head hit the wall knocking her out. The door slammed shut behind her by a large beefy hand.

She'd seen enough, the cat decided. She shook her head at her own stupidity at not having heard the older male come home so she could watch his move. She shook her head. No more waiting. She closed her eyes in concentration. She felt her limbs grow and fur disappear. She untied the clothing she attached to her leg while she was in cat form. The dark woman put on her black skin-tight pants, next her black shirt with an orange protective jacket she wore to hide her kunai.

When she finished dressing, she turned her attention to the poor injured koneko.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright in just a minute. I'm sorry I waited to take you away."

Yoruichi gently lifted the unconscious girl into her arms trying not to jostle her too much, which was slightly difficult by the small size of the closet, so she had to crouch down. She shook her head. She'd should have done this earlier when she wanted, but she had thought that there could have been some redeeming qualities the Dursley's had to offer, but after seeing this display, it was useless to stay.

She summoned the senkaimon.

A door appeared in the closet. The twin doors slowly slid open and a hell butterfly appeared to guide her back to Soul Society. Yoruichi heard Lyn's breathing sharpen at the pain she was in.

"Hold on, just a little more," Yoruichi muttered urgently. "You'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Lyn woke up feeling something soft beneath her. This foreign feeling was so unusual. Everything she was used to was always so hard and rough. Nothing before ever felt so good to her.<p>

"I see you're awake little one. How does your head feel?"

Lyn turned to the female voice and saw a tall women with black hair tied in a long braid in front. She wore a long white coat over a shinigami uniform. She also wore a gentle expression on her face to keep the little girl calm.

She felt her head. There was still a little burn from getting hit, but just as she was about to say she was fine the lady's gentleness seemed to change significantly suddenly extracting the feeling that she should not be lied to.

"A little better," Lyn replied.

"You'll need more rest. It's a good thing you woke up so soon. Injury induced sleeping isn't healthy for a young girl like you."

She nodded.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in the fourth division healing quarters. I'm captain Unahana, but you can call me Unohana."

Lyn looked on confused.

"All will be explained soon." Unohana smiled with amusement at her look.

Lyn flushed. The lady was so nice. She looked around wondering where the cat was.

"What's your name dear?"

"Oh sorry. My name's Lynali Jess Potter, but you can call me Lyn."

"It's very nice to meet you Lyn. I'm Unohana Retsu, Captain of squad four. What were you look around for?"

She bit her lip.

"It's alright you can say anything you want."

"Well, did you happen to see a cat anywhere?"

"A cat, you say."

"Yes, she's black with gold eyes. She's-" Tears came to her eyes. If something had happened to her first and only friend, she didn't know what she would do.

Unohana placed a gentle hand to the girl's cheek to wipe a tear away. She did so carefully give the girl time to back away if needed, but Lyn didn't sense any danger coming from the kind lady.

"She'll be back in just a moment."

Lyn looked up. Hope filled her eyes as she happily thanked Unohana. Unohana sat down next to the young one comforting her.

A door opened revealing a black cat. Unohana sighed. She'd told Yoruichi that it would be best to come in as her cat self so she wouldn't frighten the young one, and so she could see the reality of this cat. After healing Lyn's body, she could sense her gradually growing reiatsu. As stuck on rules as some of the captains were about letting a living human come here, Lyn's reiatsu would adapt to the constant presence of reishi and convert her body in order to live in Soul Society. However, it would be a painful process until her body would adjust, which is why normal living humans didn't belong in soul society to begin with. The process was already beginning since Lyn has taken to Japanese so fast without realizing it. However, knowing Yoruichi she'd pull a few (or a lot of) strings with Urahara's help. Knowing this, Yoruichi would be the one to train her as she originally wanted.

Unohana chuckled. She could already see the excitement in the Yoruichi's eyes. With a final pat on the young girl's soft hair, she silently wished her good luck.

* * *

><p>Lyn, relieved to see the cat safe, held out her arms hoping the cat would jump in them again. She did, and after a brief minute the cat did something she certainly in her short life never would have expected.<p>

"Hello koneko-chan."

The cat spoke.

"H-Hi. Y-You just spoke."

Yoruichi smiled. "Yes I did, and so can you."

"But, I didn't know cats could talk."

"They can't"

Confusion crossed Lyn's face.

"I'm not a cat."

Lyn blinked. "You look like a cat to me."

"I'm not a real cat though. I can turn into one."

The expression that came to Lyn's face didn't fail to make Yoruichi smile in amusement. Yes, Lyn would be a joy to raise and train. She wore her heart on her sleeve a bit like Soi Fong tried so hard not to do, Yoruichi thought amused.

"Here let me show you."

"O-Okay."

Lyn waited with baited breath.

During the process she decided to keep her clothing on even though it wasn't as comfortable, but she didn't want to scare the girl in anyway if it were possible.

Lyn looked on wide-eyed as the cat's fur disappeared and paws became hands, and legs became arms and legs. The cat body disappeared and in it's place was a human's. Lyn looked up at the woman and saw purple hair, the same gold eyes. The grin she had on her face reminded Lyn of the cat that had previously been in her arms a moment ago.

"I-I knew it!"

Yoruichi rose her eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"I knew magic was real, but the Dursley's kept telling me it wasn't."

"Koneko-chan, don't ever listen to anyone like that again."

"And by the way, I wasn't using magic. Here we call it reiatsu."

"Raysu?"

"Reiatsu koneko." Yoruichi laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get it. I'll make sure of that."

Yoruichi looked at the clock.

"It looks like it's time for little Koneko's to go to sleep."

To prove Yoruichi's point, Lyn couldn't help the yawn that came. A frown of worry came to Lyn's face.

"What is it? You can say anything."

"I'm sorry to have been so much trouble."

Yoruichi looked down, keeping her anger at the Dursley's under control. If she ever found out who set her up with those people, well, they better hope the they learn to sleep with both eyes open.

"You'll never be any trouble to me Lyn."

Lyn looked up at hearing her name by her for the first time. She gave the older pretty lady a shy smile.

Yoruichi looked on relieved that she still had her smile.

She stood up to leave, but Lyn had one last question.

"Sorry, I didn't ask for your name."

Yoruichi stopped short of hitting a hand to her head. That's right she didn't tell her her name yet.

"No, no. It's my fault. My name's is Shihoin, Yoruichi, Captain of squad two. You can call me Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded.

"Yoruichi can I ask you something before I go to sleep?" Lyn asked covering another yawn.

"Anything."

"Are you my friend?"

Yoruichi turned her head a gave a wink.

"The best Koneko-chan."

* * *

><p>AN: YA! I hope you liked that. Time moves differently in Soul Society.

Chapter 2: Lyn, at 9-years-old will meet her zanpakuto. Cheri, The Dark Mistress. Lyn also has dreams about a boy (Ichigo)

Chapter 3: Lyn, at 11-years-old is assigned to Great Britain to dispatch hollows, but gets kidnapped on assignment by... (I'm sure you can guess) :3


End file.
